It's Rabbit Season!
by Gaereth
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Ichigo's gone to great lengths to make everything perfect for his evening with Rukia. But Fate has a sense of humor, and a chance encounter changes everything... Written for RukiLex's Valentines Day Contest.


**It's Rabbit Season**

_**AN: This is just a little one-shot that I whipped up for RukiLex's Valentine's Day Contest. First-person PoV, pulled from the mind of Kurosaki Ichigo. Read and enjoy.**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I pulled my jacket closer, hunching over the paper bag I was carrying, trying to keep the frigid wind at bay. It was yet another cold snap, and it felt like my ears were about to shatter. I pulled out my cell and checked the time. Seriously? Damn, it's later than I thought...

Damn, it was cold. I swear, sometimes it seems like the weather has it out for me. Stupid Valentine's Day. I could be chilling on the couch right now, watching some TV, eating some instant ramen. But Rukia had her heart set on going to that new sushi place over by the grade school. Crazy woman.

_Damn, _it's cold.

Another gust of freezing air slams into the back of my head. I hitched up my collar and glanced at the street sign on the corner. Not much farther to the school, but it'll be a close shave. I jogged quickly across the street, nearly flipping off some idiot driver. Apparently, a red light means "Go" now. Shame I missed the memo.

I walked quickly down the street, half-jogging in my haste. Reaching down into the paper bag, I pulled out the contents and gave it a thorough examination. Yep, it was almost exactly what I was looking for. It was a medium-sized plush bunny, maybe fifteen centimeters tall. It was a plain white, with pink paws and nose. It had a little pink heart on its chest, but other than that it looked almost exactly like that little Chappy rabbit that Rukia went on and on about. There was no way in hell that it was worth the ¥5000 that idiot geezer charged me, but hopefully she'll like it.

As I made a quick right and walked a little faster, I couldn't help kicking myself in annoyance. Seriously, a bunny? That was the best I could come up with? That's just _too _corny. But what else could I have gotten her? A new Soul Phone? Besides, when she starts talking about that Chappy thing she looks almost... cute.

I shook my head and started jogging. No time for _those _thoughts! Kurosaki Ichigo doesn't _do _cute. I'm a Hollow-slaying, Zanpakuto-toting Shinigami badass! I'm too cool for Valentine's Day. The only reason I'm getting Rukia this freakin' bunny in the first place is because...

Um...

Because...

As my mind processed my thoughts, I suddenly realized that I was right behind the school's playground. I could take the long way around and barely make it on time, or I could jump the fence and cut across, giving myself time to spare. Tearing a small hole in my good jeans when they got caught on the metal prongs was _not _a part of the plan, but I made it over and strolled through the playground.

As I ducked under the monkey bars, I heard the sound of someone crying. I stopped and looked around, wondering who it was. Then I spotted a little girl, who looked to be no more than eight or nine, sitting on one of the swing's and crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was streaked with tears, as if she'd been crying for a while.

I glanced down at my watch. I had five minutes to get there. I looked at the girl.

Screw it.

I walked up and crouched down next to her.

"Hey, kiddo. You okay?"

She looked up at me with bloodshot eyes and gave a little snuffle as she shook her head.

"What's wrong? Where's your mom?"

The kid gave me a look and just cried harder, refusing to say anything. I groaned silently and stood up, scratching my head distractedly. I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't just let her sit there, crying like that. My wandering eyes saw the paper bag that I had set on the ground, and my eyes widened. After a long moment of mental conflict, I reached down and pulled out the Chappy look-alike, holding it out towards her.

She stopped crying for a second and looked at the rabbit in wonder, obviously liking what she saw. And then, just as she was about to reach out for it, she hesitated and looked up at me, uncertain.

"Go ahead," I told her, setting the bunny in her hands, "His name's Chappy. He wants to be your friend."

She gazed at the bunny with the light of love in her eyes before cradling it in her arms, a soft smile on her face. She looked up at me, and I returned the smile.

"Hana?! Hana, where are you?!" I jumped at the sudden voice, before spotting an older woman running through the playground, obviously looking for someone. The little girl at my side jumped up in excitement.

"Mommy!" She cried in joy, racing towards the woman. She was met halfway, swept up in a pair of loving arms as her mother held her in joy and relief.

"Oh, thank God I found you, Hana! Are you okay? What's that you're holding?"

The girl held out the plush rabbit with a toothy grin. "His name's Chappy! He's my new friend. Big brother over there gave him to me!" The mother looked over at me with thanks in her eyes. I waved back in dismissal, before turning around and strolling off. Family moment's are great and all, but I had somewhere to be. I glanced at my watch.

Ah, shit.

As I raced towards the shop where I was supposed to meet Rukia five minutes ago, I couldn't help but look back over my shoulder at the reunited mother and daughter. I felt my lips twitch into a small smile, and I felt a moment of peace. Even though I didn't have my gift for Rukia anymore, I couldn't help but think that it was better this way, somehow. I turned back towards my destination and increased my speed, unable to resist the urge to say four words.

"Happy Valentine's Day, kiddo."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**AN: So, just a little something. Hope you enjoyed. And let me tell ya, it's hard to keep things within 1000 words. Had some 1400 in the original version, but had to snip a hunk off to keep it within range. Ah, well, it's a new experience. ;-D**_

_**'Til next time,**_

_**Gaereth**_


End file.
